Talk:Guardian (level)
Forerunners? Yeah, right. Some people say Guardian is set on the Drone homeworld of Palamok. But in the map description,(both in-game and on this website) it says that the "trees are as old os the forerunner structures they have grown around.". If it is on Palamok, then why are there Forerunner structures on it? Sure, the Drones could have been a wild animal and the Forerunners lived on Palamok, but thats unlikely. And Drones cant be direct descandents from forerunners, fore thery would have massive knoledge of the Halos, and would have to be MUCH smarter, plus humans are descandents of Forunners. Also, (again) it is highly unlikely that Forerunners have traveled to Palamok and bulit there. So take that Bungie! And the internet! PsychoThunder You also seem to forget that the Forerunner indexed every species they could find to protect them from Halo's firing. It seems every race in Halo has some kind of tie to the Forerunner, it's just that the Humans' is far more pronounced and intimate. Considering they did index and rescue every species they could, I wouldn't be surprised if the Forerunner left a little something something for the Drones to pick at. Gruntyking117 01:36, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Ah, i guess i did forget that...nice catch Grunty! PsychoThunder Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Trivia I removed line 94: }, because the reimagination of Lockout was Blackout, not Guardian. The Guardian map was a novel idea. S-117 4ever 04:37, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Wrong, Blackout was the remake of Lockout. Guardian is a reimagination or "spiritual successor" to Lockout-and Ascension.--FluffyEmoPenguin 23:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Purpose? What is the purpose of the Forerunner structures? Could it have been a military outpost used in the Forerunner-Flood war? Or maybe it could've been a research facility to study life on Palamok. Nothing about this map seems to serve a real purpose. --FluffyEmoPenguin 22:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I think it's most likely a Military Outpost.--Dreaddraco2 16:24, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Resemblance to Lockout/Blackout Look at the layout! It looks exactly like Lockout, play on it a few times then play on Lockout from H2, it'll feel the same.-- :It doesn't look exactly like Lockout. It has a similar (very similar) layout, but unlike Blackout, there are enough differences for you to tell that it is a different level. Smoke My pageMy talk 16:13, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I Solved Guardian I think I may have cracked the code in Guardian's mystery. First off, the location. Guardian was previously thought to be on the Drone homeworld "Palamok", though with the recent revealation that Guardian was actually a scrapped area of a campaign level on the Ark, my guess for Guardian's location goes to the Ark. Second, Guardian's purpose. I'm almost certain that the Forerunner structures in Guardian are a Sentinel Factory, that produce Guardian Sentinels to be precise. Want further proof? Play the multiplayer/skirmish level in Halo Wars called Repository to see the Sentinel Factory in the middle of the map that looks exactly like Guardian's center structure. Although, since Bungie scrapped the area from the campaign level on the Ark, it's location and purpose may be different. My second guess to Guardian's location and purpose is that it is a high above ground research facility to research the various creatures in Palamok, including Drones. Though I believe the first idea is more plausible. --FluffyEmoPenguin 23:36, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Changed a "mistake" on the picture of the overhead view of guardian it had said "an overview view of guardian" i changed it to overhead view although i did this i hadnt signd in so if its wrong blame me Dmc2811 17:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing itBlahmarrow 18:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC)